DESCRIPTION: Five years of support are requested by the UMB to provide in-depth training in gerontology and exercise physiology. The "Research Training Program in Gerontology and Exercise Physiology" is mentor based in an academic environment. The program provides an interdisciplinary faculty and curricula to teach trainees the skills to become independent investigators in exercise physiology and metabolism in aging individuals. The training faculty include investigators studying the effects of physical activity and body composition on metabolism, exercise physiology and cardiovascular function in the elderly. The aims of the program are to provide trainees with an in-depth laboratory research and classroom training experience in the principles of clinical and basic laboratory investigation and biostatistics. This training will then be used to study the pathophysiology of cardiovascular disease (CVD) risk factors and the effects of exercise training and dietary modification on metabolism and cardiovascular function in older people. Upon completing this research training, these young investigators should have the expertise and skills to perform independent clinical and/or basic research in exercise physiology and aging. The training program includes course work, weekly seminars, research seminars, journal clubs, and training in the ethical conduct of research. The program directors receive guidance in program administration from a training advisory committee of senior faculty. This environment is designed to prepare trainees for academic careers in studying the mechanisms by which health promotion, disease prevention and rehabilitative health care strategies through exercise and nutritional interventions will improve the health of the elderly by reducing their risk factors for CVD and improving their functional capacity and quality of life.